Operation DM
by BandLoser
Summary: Hermione is faced with a task from the Order of the Pheonix and the Ministry of Magic. Will she suceed? Or will Draco Malfoy ruin it for her?
1. The Operation

**AN:** Review some ideas!!!!

* * *

Hermione walked into Professor McGonagall's office. "You wanted to see me Professor?" She asked sitting down in a chair in front of her desk. "Yes, Miss Granger, I do. Now, you and two other Gryffindor girls have been accepted to perform a very interesting operation."

Hermione listened to these words carefully. "What operation, Professor?" She asked. "One that is to be only told to the three young ladies who accept it. You must sign a paper saying that you are up to the challenge. Then and only then, may you be informed." Minerva McGonagall replied.

Hermione though this over. '_It would have to be pretty big if it was to be only told to the people doing it. But what if it is something I can't do? What if it is beyond my magical ability_.' "Professor?" She asked, still looking for a loophole for information.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" She asked. "Who are the other two girls?" '_Maybe if I knew what the other two girls talents were_.' "They, I believe, are seventh year students. Such as Katie Bell and Lucinda Charles." She informed Hermione.

'_Katie is on the Quidditch Team. Lucinda is the girl who won that prize for best artistic ability._' "Who is recruiting us?" Hermione asked. "I do believe it is a mixture of the Ministry of Magic and the Order of the Phoenix." She replied.

'_Why does the Ministry and Order want a group of girls with artistic ability, brains, and brawns?_' "Why is it all girls?" She asked. "I do believe, from what I know, that the certain object of the operation…well it has to be a female." She said, trying not to give away to much.

'_Three girls, after an object that has to have females to be obtained or controlled._' Then it clicked in Hermione's head. "Who is the boy we are after?" She said. McGonagall smiled. "Too smart for your own health. I believe the boy and/or object, is a Gryffindor, being as it is all Gryffindor girls chosen. But I am not certain, a mere guess, Miss Granger." She replied.

'_So it might be a Gryffindor, could it be Harry? Could they want us to get something of Harry's? But the Order could just ask for it. Unless, they don't know what they are after._'

"Could it be Harry?" She asked. McGonagall shook her head. "I have been informed, that it is neither Harry Potter, nor Ronald Weasley." She replied. "Now, we've waited long enough. Do you accept, Miss Granger?"

Hermione was still thinking. It had to be safe. She picked up a quill. "Yes, Professor. I accept, but how long will it take?" She asked thing about homework. "Miss Granger, this assignment is more important then homework and books." She replied as if reading Hermione's mind.

Minerva pushed a piece of parchment in front of Hermione. She tapped her wand on it and writing appeared everywhere. Hermione scanned through it. She picked up on, _must get accurate information_ and _be willing to have to threaten the object for assignments own sake_ and other things.

She signed at the bottom. Katie Bell's and Lucinda Charles's signatures were already on it. "You are to meet with a member of the Order and the two other girls in Hogsmeade, at 2. "Professor, it's nearly two o' clock now." "Floo powder will do." She replied. She turned and picked p a hand full of powder.

She tossed it into the fireplace. Hermione stepped inside and said clearly, "Hogsmeade!" She felt the room spin and then another room come into view. It was the Hogs Head. "Hello Hermione, glad to have you on board with us." Said a familiar voice. She saw Katie, Lucinda, and Remus Lupin sitting at a nearby table. "Let's go up stairs and talk for a bit." He said.

They walked up a flight of stairs. The barman watching them go up. His blue eyes reminded Hermione of someone. They sat at a table that Lupin had just conjured. They all sat around it. "You all know that you are here because each of you has something vital to this mission. Hermione has amazing brain power and memory, Lucinda is one of the best artists in the country and has an astonishing ability to read almost every type of body language there is, and Katie is one of the best Quidditch players at Hogwarts and having fairly good strength." He said.

Hermione noticed that Lucinda had blushed when Lupin talked about her qualities. She had blonde hair and was okay on the eyes from Hermione's point of view. "Questions?" Lupin said. Hermione was ready for this. "Who is he?" She asked. Lupin smiled at her.

"I believe what Hermione is saying, is what is the object of the mission. The objective is to find out as much information as possible about a certain student's history, parents, and attitude. And Hermione has already discovered that it is a boy student." Lupin informed them.

Katie was next to ask a question. "Is he in Gryffindor?" That was Hermione's next question. Lucinda looked as if she was going to ask that, too. "No." Hermione looked at Lupin with shock, fear, and confusion. "Then why get three Gryffindor girls to find out stuff about a non Gryffindor?" Lucinda asked.

Lupin pondered on this. "He doesn't know." Lucinda said analyzing his body language. Katie stared at Lupin. "His he…a Slytherin?" Hermione asked. She already knew who the boy was. Katie and Lucinda looked at her in horror then at Lupin.

"Why don't you tell them who and why Hermione." Lupin said, he clearly wanted to know why himself. Hermione looked at them all, then sighed. "The boy is a Slytherin. None other then Draco Malfoy." Lucinda and Katie gasped then gave each other a glance of which could mean that they had an inside joke on him.

"It has to be three Gryffindors because we are the enemy. We will try hardest to get back at any Slytherin. And we are being asked to spy on Malfoy because his father has been spotted contacting outsiders from Azkaban. Stop me when when you are ready." She said.

Lupin leaned back in his chair. "Yes, we need you three to become closer to Draco Malfoy and find out what his father was contacting him about." "No one knows who Mr. Malfoy was contacting." Hermione said. "Yes, well, we suspect it is his son or wife." Lupin announced. "And by get closer, you mean you want one, if not all, of us to date Malfoy." Hermione glared at him.

Lupin sighed, "To a point, yes. Hermione I realize you will have the hardest time with this project." "Project? You want us to get humiliated when he says no to going out with us! He won't go out with a Gryffindor! Much less a muggleborn like me."

Lucinda and Katie exchanged glances. Lucinda studied Hermione for a moment. She gasped. Lupin, Hermione, and Katie all looked at her. "What is it?" Katie asked. "Nothing, nothing. Just thought I read something off Hermione." Lucinda said smiling at Hermione.

"Like what?" Katie asked. "That she likes, um, cabbage." Lucinda said, Hermione saw that she was lying. She had a feeling she knew exactly what Lucinda saw. "You three start today. No backing out, you signed a contract." Lupin said, standing up. "I didn't read the contract." Lucinda and Katie said at once. Hermione stood up.

"We shrink three feet and have moles appear everywhere on our faces if we tell a soul about this mission." Hermione said. "The terms can be broken if there is four or more lives at stake, or if the person and the object of terms become complicated and cannot succeed in the original plan." Katie, Lucinda, and Lupin all stared at Hermione.

Lupin thought about something for a minute. "That wasn't in the our contract." He said. "You're right. It was in the Ministry's section of the contract. The Order has no control over their partners terms of agreement. Stated in the Law." She said. Lupin and the three girls walked out into Hogsmeade. They walked together up to the castle. Where Lupin said farewell.

Hermione, Katie, and Lucinda stopped in their tracks. Draco Malfoy was walking out of the dungeons and he was alone, actually alone! No Crabbe and no Goyle. Katie and Lucinda looked at Hermione. "What?" She asked.

"You have the brains, what are suppose to do?" Katie said. Lucinda looked at Hermione. "She doesn't have a plan, yet." She told Katie. Draco was now walking up the marble staircase he turned and looked at Hermione, then turned and continued up the stairs.

Lucinda looked from him then at Hermione again. "Katie, can me Hermione have a minute alone?" She asked. "Sure." Katie replied. Lucinda took Hermione's hand she led her to the empty space under the stairs.

"You like Draco Malfoy." She said instantly. Hermione turned red. '_Yes. Yes. Yes. I've always had a secret crush on him. But how'd she find out? The world's freakiest physic more like_' "So." She said finally. "So…you should ask him out." "Why? He won't like a muggleborn much less a Gryffindor." Hermione said.

"I saw the way he looked at you. He likes you, too. He may never admit it, but he defiantly thinks you're hot." She said. Hermione smiled. '_Draco Malfoy, with his blond hair, his silvery blue eyes, his picture perfect smile, his hot lips against hers.' _"Earth to Hermione." Lucinda said. Hermione blinked. "Hey day dreamer." She said. Hermione looked Lucinda looked her in the eye. "I'll do it"

* * *

AN: Hmmmm...What to happen next?

* * *

* * *


	2. The Short Encounter

**AN**: I need more ideas so REVEIW me some. Pu-pu-pu-please

Chapter Two - The Short (but Interesting ) Encounter

* * *

Hermione walked up the marble stairs and turned down a corridor.

'_What if he says no to protect his rubbish pride and rubbish honor? What if he is thinking about blood status and not my qualities when I ask? He'll tell the entire school. Ron and Harry will never talk to me again. All the Gryffindors will hate me when I can't tell them about the mission._' Hermione thought.

Lucinda and Katie followed her from a distance. "What did you find out?" Katie asked her, out of Hermione's hearing range.

"She likes Dra…um, the target." She replied looking around her. "And I told her that I read off him that he likes her back."

Katie's jaw dropped. "Really?" She asked.

"No, but I had to tell her something. I mean if one of us asked him and he said yes, she might blow the whole thing because of jealousy." Lucinda said.

"All's fair in love and war." Katie replied.

They followed Hermione down a few corridors. The halls became quieter and colder. Hermione had stopped and was peaking around a corner. Katie and Lucinda sped up and looked with her. Draco was standing in front of a wall. Staring at it.

"That's were the Room of Requirement is." Hermione whispered. She slowly stood up straight, and took off down the hall.

He turned his head at the sound of footsteps. "What do you want, Granger." He said in a tired voice.

Hermione kept walking.

"I said, what do you want, Granger." He said stepping her way.

She looked into his eyes. "Nothing from you. Now move." She said.

He didn't believe her. "You aren't fooling anyone, Granger. No student doing nothing would be up here on a day like today." He replied.

"Then why are you up here?" She asked. He seemed to have over looked that.

"Just leave you mu…" He couldn't bring himself to say the word mudblood when he was looking into her eyes.

"Go head, call me a mudblood." She said. "Just leave, Granger." He said.

They stared into each others eyes. For a moment she thought she saw a tear start to form, then disappear when he blinked.

"What's wrong?" She asked. He seemed taken aback by this.

"What are you talking about, Granger?" He asked.

"You were going to cry, what's wrong, you can tell me. I won't tell any…Slytherin. I promise." She said.

He looked down the hall, both ways. "My father's Azkaban, my mother is on the run, and Snape is on my back 24/7. I don't need a mudblood on, my plate as well." He said.

Hermione turned around and walked down the hall. Lucinda poked her head around the corner. Hermione walked past her and Katie.

They ran up behind her. "Hermione, he likes you. He really does this time. Lucinda said.

Hermione looked at. "I'm not even going to bother with that sentence." She said.

'_So Lucinda lied the first time. Well, I see her motive. She does sound more convincing this time._'

"So what did he say?" Katie asked.

"He said his father is Azkaban."

"Check." Katie said.

"His mum is on the run."

"Check."

"And Snape is on his back 24/7."

"Um, no check." Katie said.

Lucinda looked at them both. "Professor Snape is following Draco Malfoy around?" She asked.

"What does an old Potions teacher, and now a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher want with him?" Katie said.

Clearly they were asking Hermione these questions. She merely turned a few corners and stopped in front of the portrait hole.

"Waddle Sticks." Hermione said. The portrait flew open. They all walked inside.

Harry and Ron were sitting in the red cozy chairs.

"Hey Hermione." Harry said.

"Where've you been?" Ron asked. Katie and Lucinda estranged glances and walked up to their rooms. Hermione sat in a chair.

"Library." Hermione said.

Harry looked up at. "Funny, I was just there. I didn't see you." He said.

Hermione turned red.

"Um, I was in the back corner." She said.

The rest of night was full of homework, Ron whining about not understanding the homework, and Hermione reading a book about secret espionages.


	3. Two Minutes

AN: I smiled the whole time while I wrote this chapter

* * *

Hermione walked into the common room the next morning. Katie and Lucinda were already discussing something.

"We spotted him down Entrance Hall earlier." Katie said.

"We paid a first year Slytherin a galleon to ask him a question." Lucinda said.

"The question being, If someone kissed you and you didn't know who it was, and the kiss was really good, would you g6 out with them?" Katie finished.

"And?" Hermione asked.

"And Draco said to the first year, that he might if the person went through a lot of trouble just to kiss him." Lucinda said.

"That doesn't sound like Draco Malfoy to me." Hermione said.

"I read the kids body language. He wasn't lying." Lucinda replied.

"So here's the plan. Hermione will come up with a way for her to kiss Draco with out him knowing it's her…"

"Why do I have to kiss him?" Hermione asked.

They both looked at her. "Fine." Hermione said sitting in a chair with her arms crossed.

"Lucinda will keep an eye on Draco." Katie said.

"And Katie will tail Professor Snape." Lucinda said.

Hermione watched both of them leave the common room. She sat in a chair and picked up the secret espionages book she had left there. She finished reading in under ten minutes. She off for the Library.

She was picked a book on charms and sat at a table. She flipped through it stopping at the chapter marked, Blinding Spells.

She went through it and read a passage on temporary blindness. She placed the book back once she had a plan made out.

Hermione walked back to the common room. Ginny was sitting in a chair looking at the secret espionages book.

"Why were you reading this?" She asked.

"When did you see me reading that?" She said.

"Right before you left this morning. I was coming down the stairs and saw you put it down and leave." Ginny replied.

"Well, I've read a lot of books. Just thought I should read something I've never read about." Hermione answered.

"Oh." Ginny said, putting down the book.

Katie walked in the room next. "Um, Hermione. I need your help." She said.

"See you later Ginny." Hermione replied. Ginny had a suspicious look on her face.

"Hermione do you have a plan?" Katie asked when they were out of the portrait hole.

"Yes." Hermione replied.

"Good. Lucinda lost Snape and found me. She is watching Draco right now, he's on the grounds. Hurry we have to make it." She said running.

Hermione followed her.

They ran to the grounds. Hermione and Katie walked up next to Lucinda who was behind a bush. Draco was sitting by the black lake, alone.

Go." Lucinda whispered to Hermione.

"We'll keep watch." Katie reassured her.

'_Ok. This is it. I'm going to kiss Draco Malfoy, then I'm going to ask him to go out with me. This isn't a time to be scared. Lips, please work for me._' Hermione thought while slowly walking around the bush. She pointed her wand him and murmured, "_Momentum Sightum_."

Draco stood up and looked around in a panic.

"Who's there? I can't see anything." He kept turning around and almost fell over.

"Draco!" She whispered.

He stopped moving but his breathing was heavy. His hands trembling.

"Calm down." She whispered.

"You're going to alright." She whispered.

"Who are you? What are doing to me?" He asked.

"Keep your voice down. I'm not going to hurt you." She whispered to him.

She slowly walked towards him. She placed a hand on his shoulder. Then she placed another on his cheek.

"What are doing?" He demanded.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Just stay calm." She whispered.

She pulled his head gently towards hers. She placed his lips on hers.

He stopped shaking and put his hands around her. She put her arms around his neck.

Katie and Lucinda gasped. "I didn't think she actually do it." Katie whispered. "Well, I can't tell which one of them is enjoying it more." Lucinda whispered back.

Hermione pulled only her lips back for air and then pressed them against his again.

'_Oh my god, Draco Malfoy. Kissing me. I've dreamt of this for so long. He's more muscular then I thought. Oh my god, oh my god! He's sticking his tongue through my lips. Now it's in my mouth!!_' Hermione thought to herself as Draco's tongue moved around on hers.

Hermione melted away in his arms.

Then she remembered something terrible.

The charm she had cast on him, only worked for two minutes, and it had definitely been over two minutes.


	4. Questions

AN: Enjoy.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes. Draco still had his closed. '_Mother of Merlin, what do I do? Okay, okay. Pull yourself together Granger. Now how do I get out of this? Without being seen. Katie and Lucinda could…wait…where are Katie and Lucinda? Why aren't they stopping this? Okay, okay. Think._' Hermione thought.

Hermione reached for her wand. She pulled it out of her pocket. She stepped backwards and slipped out of his embrace.

"_Stupify!_" Hermione yelled. Draco had opened his eyes, only to see a flash of light and the silhouette of a girl.

He fell to the ground. Unconscious.

Lucinda and Katie came out from behind the bush and walked up next her.

"Oh my god, you kissed him." Katie said impressed.

"Well, that was the plan." Hermione said.

"But no one thought you'd go through with it." Lucinda said.

"Let's just go before he wakes up." Hermione said.

And just then, Draco rolled over to his stomach and began to raise his head and look around. He was facing the lake, so he didn't see Katie, Lucinda, or Hermione…yet.

Katie and Lucinda looked at each other and ran towards the castle. Hermione followed them as quiet as she could. Draco stood up and looked over at them.

'_The best kiss of my life. Either with a one of those blonds or that brunette._' Draco thought.

Hermione reached the doors to the castle. Lucinda and Katie were laughing. Lucinda looked out the castle doors after a moment or two.

"Oh my god he's coming!" She whispered. She ran towards and up the marble stairs. Katie and Hermione on her tail. The doors opened and Draco looked up at the three girls.

"Hey! Stop!" He yelled up to them. They all turned their heads towards him.

'_The girl on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, some blond, and…Granger?_' Draco thought. Hermione, Katie, and Lucinda ran out of his view. Draco following them. They turned down a corridor. Draco on their heels. They turned into an empty classroom. They shut the door and waited.

Draco's footsteps could no longer be heard. They turned around to go out the second door when they saw him. He was closing the door behind him. "Which of you three kissed me? Which one used Stupify on me?" He asked.

Hermione pointed her wand at him under a desk and muttered, "_Momentum Sightum_." Draco put his hands to his eyes. "Which one you did that? I can't see!" He said. "It's okay. You'll be alright. We aren't going to hurt you." Hermione whispered. Draco realized the voice as the one who kissed him. "Which one are you?" He demanded.

Hermione looked over at Katie and Lucinda. "Tell us who your father is communicating outside of Azkaban with. And we'll tell you who kissed you." Hermione whispered. Draco pondered on this for a minute. "Well, it's not me. My mother doesn't know either. Now tell me!" He said.

Hermione looked over at Lucinda and Katie. Begging for help. They stared at her with worried looks. Katie shrugged. Hermione sighed. "I did it!" Lucinda said. Hermione looked over at her. She was smiling. Hermione now understood why. "Which one of you said that?" Draco asked.

"Fine, I know who my father is talking to! Just tell me which one you kissed me, and with a name!" Draco said. "Who?" Hermione whispered. "Tell me first." Draco said. Hermione walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "Me." She whispered into his ear. She walked back to the other two girls.

Draco blinked a few times and then the blank look in his eyes vanished. "Which one of you said that?" He asked. They all stared at him. "Fine! He was talking to a member of that Order of the Phoenix group." Draco said. "That's impossible." Hermione said. Draco looked at her. "I'm not lying Granger." He said.

Lucinda looked at him. "Do you really want to know who kissed you?" She asked. "No, I just keep asking for no reason." He said sarcastically. "Would you ever actually kiss one of us?" She asked. Draco looked at the three girls. "Not all of you." He said glancing at Hermione.

"Oh so you'd just kiss Hermione?" She asked. "Yes, you…" He stopped, he began turning red. Hermione turned red, too. "Let's go." Hermione said, walking out the door they entered through. Katie and Lucinda followed her.

"Hermione, I thought you'd tell him after that." Katie said. Hermione continued walking. "You two should go find Snape and keep and eye on him." Hermione said. Lucinda and Katie turned right and went down a flight of stairs. Hermione kept walking. She a heard someone give a cry out in pain.

She turned down a corridor and Draco Malfoy was laying on the floor rubbing his leg as Peeves flew off into the distance, laughing. "Are you ok?" Hermione asked. He looked over at her.

"Go away, Granger." He said. Hermione was already walking towards him. She stopped and knelt down next to him. He sat up and leaned against a wall. "I said, go away." He repeated. Hermione felt like doing it, so she did. "I won't hurt you." She whispered.

Draco looked up at her, shock across his face. "You?" He whispered. Hermione looked into his blue eyes. Draco looked into hers. They stayed in silence for a few moments. Replaying the kiss in each others minds. Draco leaned forward and put his lips on Hermione's. Slowly they began to hold each other, and kiss each other…passionately.


	5. Kiss and Tell

AN: enjoy :)

* * *

Hermione pulled out of the kiss and stared at Draco. He had his arms around her back. "Um, how did you hurt your leg?" Hermione asked. "Oh, Peeves threw a vase at me when I came out of that classroom and turned down this hall." Draco said, turning to look at a purple vase. "Why are you letting a _muggleborn_ kiss you?" Hermione asked.

Draco looked at her again. "I…I think I…um, have to go." Draco said. He stood up and walked down the hall, turning out of sight. Hermione sighed. She stood up and walked along the hall. '_I think Lucinda might be right. Him liking me makes a lot of sense. He would have never kissed me if it wasn't for that. Oh my God! Draco Malfoy has a crush on me! Too bad Ron and Harry will never find out. Oh crap! He might tell Ron and Harry!_'

Hermione was deep in thought and didn't see Ron pass her. "Hermione?" He asked for the third time. "Huh? Oh, hi Ron." She said. "What's up with you?" He said. "Hmm? Nothing. I'm fine." She replied. "Oh, and for some reason Katie Bell is looking for you." He said.

"Oh, thanks." Hermione replied. "Wait, why does Katie want to talk to you?" He asked. "Well, Ron. As strange is it might be, I have other friends then you and Harry!" She said walking away from a confused Ron.

Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room no less then five minutes later. Katie and Lucinda walked over to her from a table. "Hermione, guess what?" Katie teased. "What?" Hermione asked. "We found out that Professor Snape had a one on one talk with Draco about something he promised Draco's mum he'd do." Lucinda said.

"I already knew that." Hermione said. "Harry was the one who eavesdropped on the conversation." Hermione whispered. "And you didn't tell us why?" Katie asked. "Maybe I forgot?" Hermione replied. "Or maybe you want to hog all the info for yourself, and when that Order joke asks us what we found out, you'll get the credit for it." Lucinda said.

"The Order is not a joke." Hermione whispered. She was whispering because a few wandering eyes had made their way to Katie, Lucinda, and herself. Lucinda crossed her arms across her chest. Katie did so too. '_How could they even think that I would be prat like that?_' Hermione asked herself.

"Well, next time tell us everything." Katie said. "Or we'll keep stuff from you." Lucinda threatened. "Well, if you two are going to play silly games, then I won't tell you what happened with Draco and me after you two left." Hermione said turning around and walking back out the portrait hole.

Hermione had only walked a few steps and heard Lucinda and Katie running after her. "What happened?" Lucinda asked. "We're really sorry." Katie added. Lucinda glared at Katie for a moment. "Well, I was walking along the hallway you two left me on. And I heard someone yell out in pain. So I turned a corner and Draco was laying on the ground. Peeves had thrown a vase at him."

"That's it?" Lucinda asked. "No!" Hermione exclaimed. "Then I went over to him and knelt beside him. Then after a few seconds…we kissed." Hermione glanced at the awestruck Katie and Lucinda. "You did what?" Lucinda asked. Katie gave her a playful push. "You heartbreaker." Katie said, she was jumping up and down in excitement. Lucinda merely glared at the pair of them.

"Come on Lucy, lighten up!" Katie said. "Lucy? I told you not to call me that!" Lucinda replied. Katie just kept on laughing. "Was he any good? You know, now that he knows it was you." Katie asked. "Yes!" Hermione exclaimed. "It was amazing." Lucinda stopped in her tracks. "What is it, oh body reader?" Katie asked.

Lucinda looked at Hermione. "Hermione…tell the truth." She said. "What do you mean?" Hermione asked confused. Katie stopped jumping. Lucinda looked to her left. On her left was a flight of stairs. "Say what you just said. So I can prove you aren't lying about him." She said glancing to her left again. Katie was just as confused as Hermione.

"Draco Malfoy is a good kisser." Hermione stated. She had no idea what Lucinda's deal was. Then an awestruck Ron and Harry walked into view from the stairs. Hermione turned red and looked at a smiling Lucinda. '_The Bitch! She set me up!_' Hermione thought.


	6. Picking Sides

AN: HEY GUYS!!! running out of ideas!!! Give me some over reviews!!!!!!

* * *

Ron and Harry stared at Hermione with their mouths hanging open. "You snogged Malfoy?" Ron asked. "She sure did." Lucinda replied. Hermione glared at her. Katie had a look of confusion and guilt. She also knew that any minute she'd be asked to take a side. "Hermione, is it true?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Ronald." Hermione replied. "What are you playing at? Kissing Malfoy." Harry exclaimed. "For your information, he kissed me." Hermione replied. "Yeah, the second time." Lucinda added. Ron looked even more shocked and angry.

"What is with you?" Hermione asked Lucinda. She smiled and said, "Whatever do you mean?"

Hermione turned around and walked down the hall. Harry and Ron following her. Katie turned to Lucinda. "What the hell, Lucinda?" Lucinda looked over at her. "She had it coming. I mean, you agreed that she was a pratty nerd."

"I said that at the Hog's Head before I ever met her!" Katie replied. "But that was low. You may like Draco Malfoy, but you don't have to do this to her. You could've gone first at getting information!" "But she likes him, too! She might have ruined the whole operation." Lucinda replied. "Like you're doing?" Katie said. She turned and walked down the hall. Leaving a confused and jealous Lucinda behind.

* * *

AN: Come on! I need more ideas!! Give me some ideas over review! 


	7. Painful Bliss

AN: Review!!! Yes Im talking to you people who have subscribed for story alerts on this!!!! Review or I will not write any more!!!

* * *

Hermione walked down the empty corridor. It had been three days since Lucinda had tricked her into telling Ron and Harry. Neither had spoken to her. Katie hadn't even spoken to Hermione. The only good part about no one talking to her, was that Lucinda didn't either. She loathed her. More then she had ever hated Draco.

_'Lucinda. Stupid name. Never liked her. The way boys look at her. The way her hair is so beautiful. Just like Draco's. His hot body, smile, hair, eyes, the list is endless. Why won't Draco look at me in the Great Hall? Or in classes? He must be a little freaked out. I can't believe it's already Saturday.' _Hermione thought to herself.

She turned a corner and walked into someone. She stumbled backwards and her notebooks she was carrying fell to the ground. She fell back and landed hard on her back. She blinked a few times. She looked up to see you had the nerve to be running into her.

"Sorry." Came the voice she had missed so much.

Draco was squatting down and picking up her notebooks. She noticed him look up at her and blush. He looked back down quickly. She noticed that she had her knees bent so her feet were on the ground.

Therefore, Draco would have full visibility up her skirt.

Hermione quickly crawled up to her feet. She knew a bruise was going to be forming soon.

"Sorry." Draco said again, standing up and handing her notebooks to her.

"Um, it's okay." Hermione replied.

Draco looked at her. She had never wanted time to stop more. Just stay at this moment. Draco looking into _her_ eyes.

"I've been um,wanting to tell you something...for years." Draco said.

Hermione's heart stopped. '_He's about to tell me that he likes me! I know it.'_ Hermione thought.

"I…Hermione…I…think, that…I…might lie you." He said.

"You might _lie_ me?" Hermione asked, completely confused.

"No, I meant to say…I like you." He said taking her hand in his.

'_Draco Malfoy likes me. He's holding my hand. Kiss me. Kiss me. Come on, Draco, kiss me!'_ Hermione thought.

Draco leaned in close to her. He was inches away from her lips. She glanced from his eyes to his lips over and over again.

"Draco, stop!" A distant voice came.

Hermione turned her head to see a pissed off Lucinda.

"Why?" Draco asked.

He apparently didn't even no who Lucinda was.

"Because, Hermione doesn't like you. She's just using you to get something." Lucinda said.

Draco looked from Lucinda to Hermione.

"She's just jealous Draco." Hermione whispered to him.

He stepped back and looked back Lucinda.

"Get what?" He asked.

Lucinda walked towards them, a smile across her face. Hermione wanted to slap it off.

Then, Hermione's heart stopped. She felt anger surge through her. She felt hurt come as well.

It happened in slow motion.

Lucinda had walked right up to Draco and put her arms around his neck.

Kissing him wildly. Draco had not expected this and stumbled back a few steps.

Hermione watched in horror as Draco didn't push Lucinda off.

He put his hands on her hips instead.

Lucinda's right hand moved down his chest. Slowly making it's way down. Down to parts unknown to Hermione. Making Draco tense up.

Hermione knew she only did this because Hermione was present. Hermione turned to her left.

Tears streaming down her face, and began walking away.

Only one thought crossed her mind. _'Lucinda…must…go.'_

* * *

AN: I'm being to hate Lucinda myself. And if you must know...Lucinda is based on a real person. NOT saying who! REVIEW!!!!!!


	8. Information

**AN: This is a chapter you must read.**

* * *

Lucinda turned her head and watched Hermione walk away. Guilt in her stomach. Draco beside her.

"What…was all of that for?" Draco asked.

Hermione stopped and listened.

"Um…I was just, stating my feelings for you in the best way I could." She replied looking back at him.

Hermione wiped the tears from her face. She turned around and was about to yell at Lucinda, when a burst of purple light filled the hall. Hermione heard Lucinda and Draco fall to the ground.

Hermione felt a rush of pain in her arms, saying that she had fallen to the ground, too.

The purple light faded and a figure became visible. Draco and Lucinda were closer to the person that Hermione had yet to recognize. Mainly, because she was laying face down on the ground.

Draco's voice filled her ears. "What the bloody hell did you do that for?"

"Lucinda get up!" A familiar voice came. It was Katie's. Hermione looked up and saw Katie pulling Lucinda up. Hermione pushed herself up to a standing position. She rubbed her aching arms.

Katie walked forward and grabbed one of Hermione's arms, pulling her and a struggling Lucinda towards the end of the hall. Draco just laid on the ground. Confused and bewildered.

"I can not believe you two almost told him about the mission. You know, that thing we are suppose to be doing!" Katie whispered-yelled.

"She kissed Draco!" Hermione whisper-yelled back.

"You are messing everything up!" Lucinda said to Katie.

Hermione felt like cursing her so badly.

But she made fists with her hands and glared at her.

Katie kept pulling them until they reached an empty classroom.

"You two better be happy that I saved you. No matter who's fault is. And you better start getting along!" Katie said.

"No, I'm quitting." Hermione replied.

"You can't! We are under a contract. And you are the smart one, remember!" Katie said.

"No, I say you quit, Katie. I think it will be better for all of us." Lucinda replied.

"What did we ever do to you?" Hermione asked Lucinda.

Katie glanced at Lucinda.

"She likes Draco, too." Katie said, after a few silent moments.

She received a nasty look from Lucinda. Hermione felt even more anger.

"Why didn't you go first then?" Hermione asked.

"Because, he doesn't even know I exist!" Lucinda replied.

"Oh, that ended a long time ago." Katie said.

Hermione walked forwards and opened the door to the classroom. She walked out into the empty hall.

"Where are you going?" Katie asked.

"To talk to McGonagall." She replied.

Hermione walked straight into Professor McGonagall's office.

"What on earth is bothering you so much, that you have forgotten all manners?" She asked from her desk.

"Lucinda Charles." Hermione replied sitting down on the wooden chair.

"What do you mean?" She asked, putting down the quill she had in her hands.

"She is messing up the entire operation. Her and her jealousy." Hermione replied crossing her arms.

"I take it that you are saying that Miss Charles fancies Mister Malfoy like yourself?" She asked.

Hermione looked at her. "How did you know I liked Draco?" She smiled at Hermione.

"Miss Granger, It does not take much to realize your liking of Mister Malfoy. Same goes for Miss Charles and Miss Bell." She replied.

"Katie likes him, too?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Oh, yes Miss Granger. That is one of the many reason's why you three where chosen for this." She said.

"But if we all get jealous, then someone will end up telling Draco." Hermione said in out rage. "This is the stupidest plan I've ever heard of!" She said standing up.

"Miss Granger, I know you have great intelligence. But how you could not figure this out, is beyond me." She replied.

"What? You mean, we where suppose to get mad and tell him?" She said.

"Yes." Professor McGonagall replied.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because, if Mister Malfoy knows that the Order and the Ministry are on to his father and himself, then he will stop whatever he is planning. Or so we think." She said.

'_It was all a big plan! They knew we all liked him so they used us. The used us to tell him! Even though we didn't. Do Katie and Lucinda already know? Not Katie, for sure. She stopped us from telling him. Lucinda might, that would explain the whole good girl gone bad, thing. And why she was so mad that Katie stopped me from blurting it out. Oh my god, Lucinda must know!'_

"Thank you Professor. I'll leave now." Hermione replied.

"Very well, Miss Granger." She replied.

"But Professor, I have a question."

"Yes."

"Did you tell Lucinda this already?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Miss Granger, Miss Charles has been informed of the intended goal." She replied

"Thank you, and goodbye Professor." Hermione replied


	9. Friends

**AN: Review or stop reading!!!**

* * *

Hermione walked into the Gryffindor Common room. Ron looking up at her from a chair in the corner. Lucinda and Katie were both sitting at a table whispering. Hermione walked over to them. Lucinda looked up at Hermione with both guilt and innocence in her eyes.

"Lucinda, we need to talk." Hermione said. Ron curiously looked over at the three girls. Katie had been prepared for a major fight, but sat in a shocked state instead. "About what?" Lucinda replied in a mean voice that Hermione now knew to be fake.

"Just follow me." Hermione said turning around. She walked out the portrait hole and turned down an empty corridor. Only distant footsteps could be heard. "I'm sorry it took me this long to find out." Hermione said. "What are you talking about?" Lucinda asked. "Oh, just give up the act. I know we're suppose to tell Draco about the mission!" Hermione said.

"Okay, fine." Lucinda replied. "Katie is still clueless." Hermione looked at Lucinda. "I'm sorry about the whole kissing Draco thing. But for the record, I've moved on to someone else." "Like who?" Hermione laughed. "That cute muggle boy, Zac Effron." Lucinda replied dreamily.

Hermione and Lucinda laughed together. "Well, I really do like Draco. I know he's hiding his real feelings deep down. He's a sensitive guy, I know it." Hermione said. "I've got to get class, but you and Draco have another free period." Lucinda winked at Hermione, before walking back towards the common room.

Hermione leaned against the wall and sighed. She heard something like a muffled cough. "Hello?" She asked the empty hall. "Who's there?" She asked. "Show yourself or I'll jinx you to the Soviet Union." Hermione threatened. A red headed boy by the name of Ron Weasley walked into view.

"So, Draco Malfoy is a sensitive guy?" He asked the floor. Her heart stopped. He had over heard her Lucinda. "Yes, Ronald, and don't bother asking about anything you overheard." She said turning the other way and setting out for the Room of Requirement. Draco usually snooped around there. She paced the empty hall where the door to the room would be. She thought about Draco the entire time. About an hour later Draco turned a corner and was walking towards her. He was looking at a book and didn't see her.

She was sitting on the floor with her back to the wall. She hastily stood up while he closed his book. He looked up and then over at her. "Uh…" He mumbled. "Um, listen. Lucinda…you know that girl that kissed me…she told me about how it was just a prank on you. Not real funny, but a prank is a prank. And she also said she did it because she knew that you liked me." He said.

Hermione blushed. "She said that?" Hermione asked. Embarrassment flowed through her. "Yeah, but…I like you, too." He replied. Hermione smiled at him. A new emotion filled her. It was happiness mixed with the loving of Lucinda and Draco. Apparently, Lucinda knew exactly what she was doing when she told Draco that Hermione liked him.

Draco and Hermione smiled at each other. Next thing they knew, they where both in a deep passionate kiss. The sound of Draco's book hitting the ground was in Hermione's ears. Draco's tongue was in her mouth. The Draco's manly aroma was all around her. She knew it from then on. She was in love with Draco Malfoy.


	10. The Broom Closet

**AN: Review or I'll stop writing! Thank you to all those who have reviewed though. **

**Warning: This chapter is a small amount of juicy! LOL**

* * *

Hermione took Draco's hand and walked with him down a hallway. It was empty. Then none other then Ginny Weasley turned the corner. She was looking at a piece of parchment and didn't see Hermione and Draco. Hermione pushed Draco into a small broom closet.

She conjured a chair, not two because there was no room.

"We'll be quite and wait for Ginny to pass." Hermione informed Draco.

He sat in the chair. Hermione sat on his lap. A rush of nervousness and happiness filled both of them.

Draco smiled, which made Hermione smile, which made Draco lean in to kiss her.

_'He's so hot. His lips are so soft, and his tongue is so…so…'_ Hermione became lost in Draco's arms.

Draco's hot body, his seductive smile, his everything.

Hermione felt Draco's hand on her stomach.

Then she felt the warmth of his hand on her skin.

It slowly went upward.

She felt his hand slide under her bra.

She pulled out of the kiss and looked at him.

"I…I'm sorry." He said.

"No, don't be." She replied. She began to kiss him again.

Hermione didn't know how long they stayed in that closet. All she knew was that when the tardy bell rang she was putting her shirt back on. As was Draco.

Draco gave Hermione one last kiss before they opened the closet door. They walked their separate ways.

Hermione walked into Charms class. When the bell rang she left and Katie came walking up to her.

"I heard you were late for class. Why?" She asked.

"I was excused, don't worry about it." Hermione said walking past her.

"Well, guess what else is new." Katie said.

"What?" Hermione said turning around.

"Some house elves I ran into found a tie in a broom closet. And guess who's missing a tie." Katie said.

Hermione looked down. She had left her tie in the closet.

Katie took a tie out of her book bag. "Put it on before people start putting two and two together." She handed it to Hermione.

"Thanks." Hermione whispered. She put on the tie and walked with Katie.

"So?" Katie said.

"Nothing happened, ok?" Hermione said.

Katie gave her a stop-lying-and-tell-me-look.

"Okay, so we might have taken off our shirts, but that was it." Hermione said.

"Really?" Katie said.

"Yes." Hermione replied.

"That's funny, because the house elves I ran into also found a bra." Katie looked over at Hermione. "Still have nothing more to say?" She smiled at Hermione.

"We didn't do what you're thinking! We just…" Hermione couldn't find the words to explain it.

"You just didn't have time?" Katie laughed.

"No!" Hermione said beginning to laugh with her.

"What's so funny?" Lucinda asked while she walked out of a stairway. "Oh, Hermione was just telling me how she almost did the nasty nasty with our hottie hottie." Katie said.

Lucinda's mouth dropped open.

"Nothing happened." Hermione said.

The three of them laughed and giggled as Hermione told them of her and Draco's time in the broom closet.

"Well, I'm going to class." Lucinda said.

"Me, too. See you later Hermione." Katie said as her and Lucinda walked away together.

Hermione looked around. She started walking and looked into a classroom.

She stopped walking and saw Ron looking back at her.

"I…" He mumbled.

"Ronald! You eavesdropped on what I was confiding in Lucinda and Katie? How could you!" Hermione said.

"How could you almost sleep with Malfoy?" Ron said, finding his voice.

"Well, Ronald. Maybe if you weren't so jealous you'd understand!" Hermione said.

She walked away. Ron looked over at Harry and Ginny.

They had been out of Hermione's line of sight. Ginny had been smiling at every single detail. Harry and Ron just exchanged looks of disgust and discomfort. But what they feared was becoming true.

They where losing Hermione.


	11. Helping Out

**AN: Review!!!!**

* * *

Hermione opened the door to go into her dorm room. It was now Saturday morning. The other girls were still asleep. Hermione picked up a piece of parchment and started writing part of her easy for Potions. After twenty minutes or so she put down the parchment and walked out of the quite dormitory.

She walked down the steps and into the common room. Few students were sitting around. Hermione walked out of the portrait hole. She thought about Draco on the way to the grounds. And about how she and him had "made out" at least a dozen times. Most of the places being broom closets, empty classrooms, and even in the kitchens once.

Hermione walked out the doors and onto the Castle Grounds. She was going to meet Draco on the other side of the lake. Where hardly no other students went. The cool breeze carried the scents of Hogsmeade. Smells of butterbeer, fresh food, and newly stocked stores. Which to Hermione, all smelt great.

Hermione walked past three boys. Two Slytherins and a Ravenclaw. The three boys whispered to each other when she passed them. She didn't care, because she could see Draco. He was sitting on the grass by the lake not to far away.

From behind her one of the boys pointed his wand at her and said, "_Ripsence!_" Hermione felt a cool breeze from behind her. She turned around and the three boys where laughing. She looked at her butt and sure enough, her skirt had been ripped. Her black panties clearly visible.

She covered it up with her hands and walked backwards. Embarrassment following through her. No less then 30 seconds later, Draco came running past her. Stopping right in front of her, his wand pointed at the tallest Slytherin. The one who had cast the spell.

"Malfoy, put your wand down and have a laugh at the mudblood." The tallest one said. "Shut it, Ryan!" Draco yelled back. "Draco, wh-what did we do?" The smaller Slytherin said. "You know exactly what you did, you pile of dung!" Draco yelled back.

Hermione took out her own wand and whispered to herself, "_Reparo_." Her skirt instantly fixed itself. She pointed her wand at the tallest Slytherin. "Are…are you defending the mudblood Draco?" The Ravenclaw asked. Draco looked at Hermione. It would be social suicide to admit that they where in a relationship together.

"No." Hermione said before Draco could say anything. Draco looked back at the three boys. "Do you really think that I'd defend _her_?" He asked them. They all shook their heads no. "Didn't think so." He added. Hermione pointed her wand at Draco. He looked a little taken aback, but then caught on to what she was doing. He pointed his wand at her.

"Make shirt catch on fire!" The Ravenclaw said. "Make her skirt fall to the ground!" The tallest Slytherin said. "Make her eat dirt and do the hokey pokey!" The smallest Slytherin said.

They all looked at him. "What?" He asked. Hermione pointed her wand at the smallest Slytherin and said a spell. The boy went flying backwards and landed in the water of the lake. The Ravenclaw ran over the edge and helped pull him out.

She pointed her wand at Draco and said a spell. He fell to the ground. She pointed her wand at the tallest Slytherin, who started crying. He ran towards the castle. Hermione went over to Draco and pointed her wand at him. She said a spell and he opened his eyes. "What happened?" He asked after a few moments.

"I cast a spell that made you go unconscious." She said. "No, I know the sleeping spell, you did something else." He said. "I wanted to make it seem all fancy so Ryan or whatever his name was, would get scared. And it worked." She said.

"Then what spell did you cast?" Draco asked. "Well, it is a sleeping spell, but it has a minor side affect, that's all really." She replied. "What side effect?" Draco asked. "Well…look at your pants." She replied looking at his pants and smiling.

Then she looked away, still smiling and trying to hold back laughter. Draco looked down and blushed. The side effect had given him a "stick" in his pants.


	12. Love is Near

**AN: Short but hey! Give me some more reveiws! Thanks to simply infatuated and that quaffle person that right now I can not remember the full name of. But thanks anyways!!!!!!! **

* * *

Hermione continued to look off to the side while Draco covered his pants with his robes. He was blushing badly. "Wh-why did you make _that _the side effect!" Draco asked. "Because it's not only hilarious, but it's a spell I really wanted to use on Crabbe and Goyle." Hermione replied.

"So I was your guinea pig?" Draco asked standing up. "Maybe." Hermione said. She leaned in and kissed him. She put her arms around his neck. She felt a few things. Happiness, joyful, Draco's hands on her hips, and "something" brushing her leg.

She pulled out and smiled. Then Draco realized why she was smiling. He backed up and blushed. "It's not funny." He said. Hermione giggled. "So what's the _real _reason you did that spell?" Draco asked. His seductive smile appearing. He stepped close to her. So close that she could feel something against her leg.

"I think this could slip into the sexual harassment category, Draco." Hermione laughed. "Oh, there's a lot that _this _could slip into." Draco laughed. Hermione opened her mouth playfully pushed Draco.

"You know you love me." He said. "Yes, I know." Hermione replied. Draco looked into her eyes. Deep into her eyes. As if it connected him to her soul. An exact double of his. Soul mates. For life and ghost's alike.

Into the future for the future. A glimpse into the past of the future of present. Nothing made sense, but nothing needed to.


	13. What?

**AN: This is a VERY important chapter. And if you want more then review! I love hearing about what you thought and what I need to add in later. You guys are my insperation! Long live Hermione & Draco!**

* * *

Hermione walked out of Defense Against The Dark Arts and down a corridor. She didn't walk slow, but she didn't walk fast. Her head was filled with thoughts of Draco. How last night it happened. The moment she had dreamed about for so long. She know loved Draco more than ever. 

"Hermione, I love you." Draco had whispered into her ears throughout the night. She could still smell his skin on hers. She had no reason to wash it off.

"Hermione!" Lucinda and Katie ran up behind her. "McGonagall wants us in her office, immediately." Katie said.

They walked together to Professor McGonagall's office. Gossiping on the way. "What's with your whole, I'm so quiet routine?" Lucinda asked Hermione. " I don't know what you are talking about." She replied. Lucinda and Katie looked at each other. They knew something was up. "Tell us!" Katie begged. "Come on Hermione, we'll be your best friends, better then Potter or Weasley!" Lucinda said.

"Promise not to tell any one?" Hermione asked. "Swear on my wand." Katie said. "Me too." Lucinda added. "Well, last night. You know how I was studying with Draco?" "Sounds like there was more then studying going on." Lucinda said, causing Katie to laugh. "Well, you're actually right Lucinda." Hermione said

"What?" Lucinda's jaw dropped. "I lost my virginity!" Hermione whispered. She smiled and speed walked past her awestruck friends.

"Come in." Professor McGonagall said after they knocked in the door. The three entered and sat in the three wooden chairs. "Now, you three were chosen for this silly operation for no apparent reason. What I mean is that the Ministry of Magic and the Order of the Phoenix has called off the mission. No more chasing after Mister Malfoy for you three. Not that you can anyways." She informed them.

Lucinda and Katie looked relieved. But Hermione was staring at Professor McGonagall. Katie looked over at her. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Professor." Hermione said.

"Yes?" She asked. "What do you mean by, not that we could chase after Draco any more?" Minerva sighed.

"Miss Granger, the Ministry and Order are taking new actions. They are sending Mister Malfoy away."


	14. Go Out Swinging

-1Hermione's heart stopped. Her thoughts disappeared. She felt far away. Her mouth was slightly open in awe. Lucinda and Katie exchanged worried glances. Even Professor McGonagall looked less happier.

There was an eerie aroma set on the room. Hermione wanted to know why and how and when. When. Hermione suddenly gasped, making Lucinda and Katie take sharp breaths in shock. Hermione stood up, opened the door, and ran out into a corridor. She didn't know how or why, but she needed to find Draco Malfoy. She needed him more then ever. The thought of loosing him was almost unbearable. She stopped sprinting and tried to set out a plan, when some behind her call out softly, "Hermione, I love you."

Back in McGonagall's office, Lucinda and Katie sat in the wooden chairs. "Granger, what are we to do with you." McGonagall said to herself as she opened a desk drawer and put a pile of papers into it. "Professor." Lucinda said nervously. "I know, I know. Details, details, details." She sighed. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat.

"I never thought I'd say it, but I'm almost sad that Mister Malfoy is leaving. You see, the Order of the Phoenix and the Ministry of Magic have decided to withdraw Mister Malfoy from Hogwarts and take him to Merlin knows where. The point is, they want to hold him, well I suppose it could be called, well…ransom. From his father of course. I don't really know what they think this stunt will do." She informed them.

Lucinda and Katie thanked Professor McGonagall and ran out to the corridor, which at this moment in time was empty. Little did they know that just a few short moments ago, a major event happened. The event went a little like this…

Hermione turned around to see who had spilled their heart out. She knew it was Draco. It had to be. She'd go to him. Hug him. Hold him. Let his scent fill her lungs. But it wasn't her blonde prince charming, it was a red headed toad.

"Ron?" She asked in shock. She was so positive it was Draco, but Ron? He stood at the end of the hallway alone. He was wearing dark jeans and a baggy brown hoodie. He almost looked attractive in the lighting. Hermione walked towards his cautiously.

"I've been wanting to tell you for years." He said to the floor. "Ronald Weasley, you must be lost." She said without her own will. She had not intended to hurt his feelings. He looked up at her. Hurt filled his eyes. "I was hoping to lift your spirits now that your little playmate is gone, but you can for get it." He spat at her.

"Lift my spirits? Is that code for sleep with me?" She asked. Her eyes squinting a little. "So what if it is! It's my turn now." "Turn? Turn?!!? I am not an amusement ride!" She exclaimed back. "Then why did Malfoy get some many free rides?" He asked softly. "I…have to find Draco." Hermione said.

Ronald Weasley watched as the girl of his dreams sprinted past him and down a small corridor, then turning down another corridor.

Hermione slowed down. She had no idea what to do. Tears might form at her sad eyes soon. She needed something. Someone. Anything. Anyone.

"Hermione!" Ron turned a corner and jogged towards her. His short red hair bouncing on his head. "I saw some guys in black cloaks taking Malfoy down the south side stairs. By now they're probably in the Great Hall." He said very quickly. Hermione was so thankful that she went up to Ron and kissed his cheek. Leaving him there in total bliss.

Hermione huffed and puffed as she ran to the Great Hall. Passing more and more students as she got closer. Beads of sweat started forming all over her. But she kept running. He heat pounding hard against her weak body.

She sprinted down the Entrance Hall stairs and looked into the Great Hall. There stood Professor Snape, three cloaked people, and Draco Malfoy. Hermione ran into the Hall. "You can't take him!" She exclaimed, out of breath. Draco looked over at her. He began jogging toward her then running. She came three feet away from him, a cloaked person withdrew his maple wood wand and said an indecipherable spell causing Draco to fly backwards and land on his back in front of him.

"Draco!" Hermione called out to her love. Draco stood up. "Let me go!" He yelled as a cloaked man wrapped Draco's hands in an unbreakable rope. Professor Snape stepped forward in front of Hermione so she could not reach Draco.

"Granger, do not interfere. Everything is going to be fine." He whispered to her. He turned round. His greasy hair looking shiny. "As I was saying, you should reevaluate this. Draco is one of my finest students. I know his father well, I'm sure I could persuade some form of influence on his father." The cloaked men considered this.

One of them removed his hood. The man had brown hair and a short beard. His eyes had dark circles around them. "I have no control over dis." He said in his foreign accent. "I swear on my family, I have dis urge to give da boy to you. But I get fired if I do. And I need money. Many moneys." Another man took off his hood, to reveal a bald patch on top of his graying head.

"Shut it Edgar, if the Ministry hears you we'll all get the boot." He told the man named Edgar. Edgar sighed and grabbed Draco's shoulder. "Time ter go." He said half-heartedly.

Hermione breathed deep. She had never been so upset before. She felt like Voldemort had pierced her heart with the killing curse. Meanwhile, Snape rolled his eyes at the three men. "You clearly do not understand my value. When it comes to Lucius Malfoy, I know what to do and how to do it. I am a family friend you see." He tried to persuade the men. "He's telling the truth!" Draco pleaded.

Hermione's heart called out to her love. She thought she could feel tears coming to her eyes. The burning sensation was about to begin. When Lucinda and Katie crept in. "We have an objection!" Lucinda called out.

"This isn't a court room, lassie!" The still hooded man said to the room. "Well, fine. But we have a paper that states all sorts of facts and stuff!" Lucinda retorted. Katie rolled her eyes. "She means that we have proof of why Draco should stay." She told them all.

Edgar looked over at Katie. "Oh?" He asked, clearly relieved to be giving Draco back, if that was the case. "Yes, but we nominate Hermione Granger to read it to the jury." Lucinda smiled at Hermione. Katie rolled her eyes again. "Here you go." She mouthed to Hermione as she handed over the parchment.

Hermione looked down at the parchment. Then she wanted to strangle Lucinda and Katie. Here's what it said: 'Make something up!'

Hermione breathed in deep, then thought about Draco. "I…I have here the one and only reason that Draco Malfoy deserves to stay at Hogwarts." Edgar smiled at Hermione. "And dat der would be?" Hermione took another deep breath. "Because…I love him."

The room grew silent.


	15. Ups and Downs

Draco Malfoy prayed to any and every god that the Ministry men would accept Hermione's one and only reason. Even though his heart danced with joy to hear his love say that she loved him back, he did not believe that the three men would take it. Even the nice man with the accent, who's name had been called Edgar on a previous account.

Hermione looked from black cloaked man to black cloaked man. She hoped that her love for Draco would break this curse. The man named Edgar cleared his throat, clearly through nervousness. He shifted his weight, apparently having trouble keeping his words to himself.

The still hooded man withdrew his hood. He had a head full of red hair. "Oi, this be no love story. This be a removal of a student and that be it. No more lovey dovey crap. Edgar! Grow a pair will ya! Let's get this sad story on the road." He exclaimed to the Great Hall.

Behind Hermione, Lucinda and Katie exchanged nervous glances. Then thought crossed Lucinda's mind. She rarely had an idea so bold, so breath taking. But she must do what she must do. She stared at Edgar with a look of disappointment. She had her eyes squinted and shook her head slowly back and forth as though someone would non-verbally say no.

Katie soon learned of Lucinda's plan through a quick brain burst. She copied Lucinda's stare and head shake at Edgar. Hermione had no idea of the death stare off behind her. She just stood in that spot. Wishing she had said more then just one reason. And wondering why her brain was melting like it was.

Edgar eventually looked over at Lucinda and Katie and showed a look of both equal shock and equal guilt. He looked at the floor and nodded. He took a deep breath and exhaled. Took another deep breath and began. "Oi! Williams! Where da yer get off telling' me's to grow a pair! I happen ter have a very fine pair ma-self. Now, I been a thinkin' an I think we should give da boy to Hogwarts an not some greedy Ministry!"

The two men stared at Edgar. The on that was not named Williams or Edgar nodded along with Edgar. The one named Williams looked at all the people in the room. But it was Professor Snape who spoke next. "I agree with Edgar. You should leave Draco here at Hogwarts, where he is safe. I also believe that you were just charged with stealing from a store in Hogsmeade, am I correct?" Snape smirked.

The one named Williams glared at Snape. "All of ya are goin' to be fired!" He yelled before throwing a handful of Floo Powder into a nearby fire place and disappearing within it. The man named Edgar took his hand off Draco's shoulder and smiled at them all. "Take care." He said before following the other man into the fire.

The Great Hall became full of happy cheers from Lucinda and Katie. Professor Snape just stood there, hands behind his back, looking full of triumph. But it was Hermione and Draco who were the happiest of all. Hermione had jumped into Draco's arms and the two began kissing in front of everyone.

After a minute or two, Professor Snape could no longer stand the happy love moment any longer. "Draco." He said, ending the long love filled kiss between Draco and Hermione. Draco Malfoy looked over at his Potions teacher. "Thank you, Professor." He sad smiling and holding Hermione's hand. "I'll need to see you in my office to sort everything out with the Ministry and Order." He told him. "Yes, Professor." Draco replied sadly. He let go of Hermione's hand and was about to turn towards the dungeons. "Tomorrow." He said before Draco could turn around fully. Draco looked at Snape with pure joy. "You look busy now." He smirked and walked off to the dungeons.

Draco turned to Hermione. "It all worked." He said. "Yeah." Hermione replied holding Draco's hands. Lucinda and Katie smiled at the happy couple a few feet away. Listening intently for juicy gossip details. Hermione looked over at the two of them. She let go of Draco's hands and glancing at him to show that she'd be right back. She walked over to the two of them.

"If hadn't been for you two, Draco might not have been here." Hermione said. Lucinda and Katie shined with pride and joy. "All in a days work." Lucinda replied, making all of them laugh. "Hermione, you're like our best friend! How could we not help you in a time like this. We're there for you." Katie told her.

Hermione nodded and looked over her shoulder and Draco. He looked more handsome then ever. He smiled back at her. Then, something turned Hermione's lifter spirits upside down. Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley and Ronald Weasley walked into the Great Hall. Even Lucinda and Katie looked worried. Draco turned around to see what caused everyone's smiles to disappear.

Harry and Ginny speed walked over to Hermione. Ginny hugged Hermione and then so did Harry. "We're really sorry we missed all this." Ginny said, tears almost coming to her eyes. "It's ok, really." She told them both. She looked over at Ron who ad his hands in his pockets and was standing a few yards from Draco.

Hermione walked past Harry and Ginny. She walked past Draco, who looked concerned but didn't budge. He just watched. She walked straight up to Ron. "Ronald Weasley." She said. She already knew everyone was watching so there was no need to whisper.

"What could I have possibly done!" He said, almost smiling. Hermione smiled at him and then grabbed his neck pulling him down ward into a hugging position. Even though he was taller, he still managed not to bend over too far. He always did this so Hermione wouldn't feel short.

After a moment or two, she whispered into his ear. "Broom closet two rooms down on the right next to the Entrance Hall stairs. Be there in five minutes." He smiled and stood up straight causing the hug to end.

Hermione turned around as Ron walked out of the Great Hall. She walked over to Draco. "I love you." She said as she hugged him. She withdrew from the hug and looked over at Harry, Ginny, Lucinda, and Katie. "Parties over, time to go." She announced, causing everyone to laugh. "Lets have a real party!" Katie exclaimed. "Yeah! Here tonight after dinner! I'll supply the music!" Lucinda stated.

Katie and Lucinda walked out of the Great Hall discussing arty plans. They were followed by Harry and Ginny who were holding hands. Pretty soon, Hermione and Draco were alone. She looked over at him. "I have some business to attend to, but I'll be sure to spend a lot of time with you afterwards." She stated. Draco smiled at her. "Just remember that I love you." He said. Hermione nodded an walked out of the Great Hall. She two rooms down on the right next to the Entrance Hall Steps.

She opened the door and sitting on one of two conjured stools, was Ronald Weasley. "Hey." He said quietly. Hermione locked the door behind her and cast a mute charm on it. She put away her wand and sat on a stool. "Hi." She replied back. Ron fidgeted in his chair. "So." He tried to start a conversation. "You suck at small talk Ron." Hermione smiled.

"Well, lets see you try it then.' He smiled back. Hermione stood up and sat on Ron's right leg. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "See, I'm better." She said smiling. Ron blushed. "Well…I can't make someone horny by sitting on their lap can I?" He smiled. Hermione opened her mouth in a playful sort of way. "Only you would get horny by a girl sitting on you're lap." She replied. "If the girl is you then yeah." He retorted.

"Ron, you know we can't be together, right?" She asked, her and his smiles fading. "Uh, yeah, of course. You like Malfoy, I mean Draco, more then me." He said looking at the floor. "Ron, I don't like him more, it's just that I love him more." She replied. He looked at her. "But you never gave me a chance to show you that I love you more then he does." He said quietly.

Hermione looked for a way out of this conversation. She found no exit. "Ron, you never gave me a reason to give you a chance." "Well, I wish I did." "Well, wishing doesn't change the past." "Why won't you give me a chance now?" "I'm with Draco!" "I can fix that." "Ronald!" "Hermione Granger." "What Ronald?" "Will you marry me?"


	16. Getting Rid of the Problem

**AN: If you guys don't review I'll delete this story and you'll never know the end!!!!!!!!!!! Now remember, Draco is staying, Hermione is confused, and Ron is in trouble. R&R**

* * *

Draco Malfoy became concerned. For one he just witnessed the love of his life storm out of a broom closet and then, be followed moments later by Ronald Weasley. He couldn't help but wonder if something was going on behind his back. All he could feel was anger, but Hermione would never cheat on him. He knew that. He loved her. But something was too suspicious about this little event.

Draco watched as students walked past him. Not noticing him. But he didn't notice most of them. He was too busy thinking of how he could get rid of his problem. He could take no chances. Ron Weasley had to go.

He stood there just thinking about how he was going to get rid of this pest, when Crabbe and Goyle walked by talking about Quidditch. He grabbed both of them by the collars and pulled them backwards. "What the?" Goyle said in surprise. "Quiet." Draco whispered into their ears. "Forget everything for a moment. Even Hermione. Now follow me." He whispered.

Draco let go of their robes and walked down the steps to the dungeons. He could hear Crabbe and Goyle coming down the stairs behind him. Clearly their curiosity was the only thing making them listen to him. And probably the fact that they miss their fearless leader.

Draco stopped and checked a classroom. It was empty. He walked into the classroom, being closely followed by Crabbe and Goyle. He shut the door after they were all in the room. "What's going on?" Crabbe asked.

"I need you two to take care of a problem." Draco answered. "What kind of a problem?" Goyle asked, crossing his arms. Crabbe followed the crossing arm gesture. "A problem that can't be discussed with anybody else. I need you two to take care of Ron Weasley." Draco said leaning against a desk. "You mean whack him?" Crabbe asked. "No, he means heal him in his time of need, of course he means whack him!" Goyle exclaimed.

"Shut it! You have to be quiet about this. No one must know, especially not Hermione. Got it?" He retorted. "What's the reward?" Goyle smiled. Crabbe smiled along with him. "What do you want?" Draco asked. He knew that this was not going to go cheap. "Well, we'd love for you to dump Granger but that looks like it's not going to happen." Goyle began to think. "Correct." Draco replied.

Crabbe leaned into Goyle's ear and whispered something. "Okay, we've made up our minds." Goyle announced. "Ok, what do you want?" Draco asked. "We want some drugs." Crabbe replied. Draco sighed. "What types?" He asked. "Pot, coke, the whole works. As much as you can of anything." Goyle answered. "That stuff isn't allowed at Hogwarts." Draco replied. "That's why you have to keep it quiet, and we'll take care of Weasley and keep that quiet." Goyle said before walking out of the classroom, and being followed by Crabbe. Draco sighed and walked out of the classroom. Sure he had to get some illegal drugs, but Ron Weasley was no longer going to be a problem. And that was going to be good.

* * *

**AN: OMG! That was so easy to write, but reveiw or I won't write any more:P**


	17. Battles

**AN: Come On! I just want to hear some reviews! Bad or good I'll take it. If not I'll kill Draco and turn Hermione lesbian just to piss you off!!!! So review people!!! Pu-pu-pu-please, may I have a review? XD**

* * *

Draco Malfoy walked up the cold stairs in the Entrance Hall and down an empty corridor. He soon found that dozens of students were lined up for something along the wall. He noticed no Slytherins, but Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws of all ages. He kept walking, looking for the source of this line. Minutes later he found himself in front of a group of Gryffindors with a clipboard.

"What's going on?" He asked dark haired girl. She turned and smiled at him. "You and Hermione's engagement party!" She replied. Draco's face turned pale. Engagement party? "But…we aren't getting married." He replied slowly. "Well duh silly poo, you're not getting married tonight! That'll be whenever you guys plan for it to be. Duh!" She said back.

"Where's Hermione?" Draco asked the group. Lucinda and Katie looked over at him. "Oh, hey!" Lucinda called out, pushing an unfortunate first year to the ground on her way over to him. "Sorry." She said without turning around. "She's in the Gryffindor Common room, getting ready for you big engagement party I suspect." Katie said to Draco.

"What engagement?" Draco asked. "I didn't ask Hermione to marry me." Lucinda and Katie looked shocked. "Not yet anyways." He added. Which was true seeing as he had been planning to ask her, one day. "What do you mean?" Lucinda asked, eyes wide and mouth open. "I didn't ask anyone to marry me, and she didn't ask me." He replied. "But, if you didn't ask her who did?" Katie asked. "How does anybody know that someone asked her anything?" Draco asked, he wasn't afraid to show his concern.

"Sarah told me that Eddie told Ginger that Bobby said that Luke said that she heard that Susan L. not Susan B, said that Freddy overheard you asking Hermione to marry you." Lucinda spilled out. "Well, that cleared things up." Draco added. "Follow me." Katie sighed. She began walking in the opposite direction of the line.

"Hey, what's that line for?" Draco asked once he caught up to her. "To get signed up for the party. I mean, party crashers can't be invited." Katie explained. They walked up some stairs. Katie stopped outside a portrait of a fat lady. Katie looked at him. "Stay here, I'll get Hermione for you." She turned to the portrait. "Wiggle-toes." She said. "Password granted, but what are you doing with this _Slytherin_?" She commented. "He won't move." Katie promised.

The portrait swung open. An Katie disappeared behind it and through a hole. Draco stood still leaning against the railing with his hands in his robe pockets. After a moment Ron Weasley slouched up to the portrait of the fat lady. "Oh, Malfoy." Ron said in a shocked and squeaky voice. Ron's thoughts swirled. _He must know what I did, he's here to kill me._ Ron thought.

"Weasley." Draco replied. "Uh, what are you doing in front of this random picture?" Ron asked, trying to conceal the picture's hidden purpose. "He knows of the room, Weasley." The portrait spat. "Oh." Ron squeaked. "You look like you know a secret, Weasley." She smiled at him. Draco looked over at the portrait. Ron looked up at the portrait, wide-eyed. "Wh-what do you mean?" Ron asked with that nervous squeaky voice. His ears were turning red.

"Weasley, don't underestimate the power of pictures." She laughed. Draco looked down Ron. "Weasley." He snarled. "I-I uh…" Ron stuttered. Draco couldn't help himself, he lunged forward and found his hands around Ron's neck. Ron gasped for air. The fat lady merely watched the fight, mouth ajar.

The painting opened and out walked Hermione and Katie. "Draco!" Hermione exclaimed when she saw the fight. Now, Ron had his hands around Draco's neck too. "Draco! Ronald! Stop!" Hermione exclaimed. "What? What's going on?" Harry Potter asked exiting the portrait hole. "Stop!" Hermione and Katie began exclaiming repeatedly.

Harry whipped out his wand, "_Wingardium Leveosa_!" Harry exclaimed. Draco instantly rose into the air. "Potter!" He yelled. "What now Malfoy!" Ron called out laughing and rubbing is red throat. "Harry, put him down!" Hermione demanded. Harry dropped his wand, when Katie accidentally bumped into Harry.

"Oops." Katie said. Draco fell to the floor on his feet. He was about t resume strangling Ron, when Ron picked up Harry's wand and caste a spell at Draco. Draco flew backwards and started rolling down the stairs. You could hear the painful thuds and the weak cries of pain coming from Draco every time he hit the stairs. "Draco!" Hermione called out, feeling helpless.

Ron stood at the top of the stairs, half triumphant and half sad. Harry and Katie exchanged terrified glances as Hermione sprinted down the stairs after Draco, who was endearing much pain. His yells had attracted a few wandering students who were now peaking around corners to watch.

Draco finally plopped onto the bottom platform, which led to a hallway that (with many twists and turns) led to the Entrance Hall. Hermione was soon at his side. His face showed no blemish, but his hands lower jaw showed bruises. Remarkably, Draco stood up and looked at Ronald Weasley. He was tempted to not wait for Crabbe and Goyle to finish him off, but then decided to wait. It would be better that way. No witnesses.

Hermione hugged Draco, pulling him out of his glare at Ron. "I love you." She whispered into his ear. Draco pulled out of the hug. "Did you say yes?" He whisper asked her. "Yes? Yes to what?" Hermione asked. She was trying to show that she had no idea what he was talking about. "Hermione, don't play stupid with me. We both know what Weasley asked you." Draco snapped back at her. He was now above a whisper. Ron began to blush, seeing as he and everyone else could now hear Draco.

Harry and Katie starred at Ron. "_You _asked Hermione to marry you?" Katie asked in disbelief. Ron's ears turned redder than ever. "Ron?" Harry whisper asked. "Why?" Katie asked in shock. But he didn't have time to answer. The three turned to listen to the rest of the argument from Draco and Hermione.

"I didn't say yes!" Hermione snapped at him. "But you didn't say no either!" Draco snapped back. "I…Draco, it's you I want to marry. Not Ron." Hermione replied, lowering her voice and fighting back tears. "This is all Weasley's fault. Every damn bit of it." Draco said, looking up at Ron. "Isn't it, Weasley." He glared at Ron.

"Yeah it is." Ron replied. Hermione looked up at Ron surprised. "Every damn bit of it. But you know what Malfoy, I bet that you'll never love Hermione as much as I do. But she clearly likes you better, she always liked the Quidditch stars. From Krum to you." Ron replied. Draco fought the urge to charge Ron but didn't. Instead he smiled to himself. Ron was giving up.

But before anyone could speak next, Professor McGonagall walked around a corner. "Potter! Potter! There are Death Eaters outside the school gates! We must remove you from the school at once! The ret of you to your common rooms!" She demanded. "What? No! I want to fight! If Voldemort wants me, he'll come into the school looking. I won't let everyone be killed just because I'm playing hide and seek! I want to fight!" Harry exclaimed.

"I'm with Harry!" Ron announced. He looked down at Hermione. He nodded at her, as to say goodbye forever. "I'm in, too." Draco called out. Hermione flipped her head over to Draco. "What?" She whisper asked. "I have to help. For your safety." Draco said to her. He began walking up the stairs. "Me four!" Katie called out. Hermione followed Draco up the stairs.

"I'm in." Hermione said when she reached the top. Draco looked at her. He took her hand. "I love you." He whispered. She smiled back. "Oh, alright. But we don't have time to spare. All the teachers, sixth years, and your fellow seventh years are already outside and ready for battle."

Next thing they all knew they out onto the courtyard. Ready for battle. They stood in a straight line. All of them. In front of Hogwarts. Side by side. With their fellow students behind them. They stood. Wands at the ready.

It grew quiet. Only the breeze in the trees could be heard. A distant bird chirping. The silent splash of a mer-person jumping out of the black lake and then back into it's dark depths could be heard. Hermione stood. Draco at her right. Katie at he left. Harry was at Draco's right. And Ron at Harry's. Then, a loud boom followed by the intimidating yells of Death Eaters cast over the grounds.

Dozens of Death Eaters ran across the grass towards them. Spells flying everywhere. It was now or never. Do or Die. Fight or run. But all Hermione thought of, was what she truly wanted. What did she want more? Draco. Ron. Survival. Respect. Draco. Ron. Draco. Ron. Draco. Ron.

All that Draco knew, was that maybe, just maybe, Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't be needed to kill Ron Weasley. Maybe, he could make sure a death Eater's spell got a little too close to Ron. And Draco smiled. Which was something you normally do not do while going into battle. But Draco smiled. And he knew, that no matter what. Ron Weasley wouldn't be a problem for long.

* * *

AN: OMG!!!! WAR MAN WAR!!!!!!!! XD Review or go eat a yellow snowball:P


	18. The End

It was black.

Instinctively Hermione opened her eyes. She lied in a white bed, with white sheets, a white pillow, and a diamond patterned quilt at her feet. She looked around the room she was in. It was warm. A cozy, yet disturbing feel to it. A potion aroma filled her lungs as she breathed in the scent of the room.

The walls were a dark shade of peach. A classic wood door was placed in front of her bed. A small fireplace to her left. A single stocking that was red and with white cotton around the top trim, was hanging from nail over the fireplace. A calendar was to the left of the door. It's top part had a magnificently beautiful moving picture of a child on sled going down a hill. The word December was above the moving child.

The bottom section was covered in writing over the small boxes. It was 14th of December. Hermione saw a red button next to her bed on a night stand that had a small lamp on it. The button read, Nurse. Hermione reached out to push the button.

After she did, she noticed she was wearing a white witches robe. Her name was on the right side over the breast pocket. The door opened in rush. It startled Hermione. "Good Merlin." The short, stubby nurse murmured. A small smile of hope and awe came across her face.

She walked over to Hermione's side. "How do you feel?" She asked. "I…I feel fine." Hermione replied. All she really wanted to know, is what the hell was going on. "Mrs. Granger, do you have any idea where you are?" The nurse asked. Her name tag read, 'Hello, My Name Is _Annabelle_.'

"Am I in a hospital?" Hermione asked. It seemed logical that that was where she was. Given the Nurse and the shelf of potions to her left. "You are in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. You checked in under a year ago, unconscious of course. And you not remembering much about that nasty ole fight at Hogwarts is to be expected of. The head nurses said you'd come out with some amnesia, that is _if_ you came out." She replied softly, like a mother would to a new born baby.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, as shocking as this was to her nothing would stop her from getting practically ever detail. "Well, I do know that you were next to a student who got jinxed and you got a side effect. You fell unconscious minutes later and were recovered by a young man, you know that famous Harry Potter, yes they say he carried you to safety. Such a brave soul that one." She answered in the same motherly voice.

"What happened to Harry? And Draco? And Ron? And Ginny? And…" Hermione was overwhelmed with the details she craved to know. "Mrs. Granger, please, I will inform you as much as I can, but I can not handle all these questions at once. Now, Mr. Potter survived and has visited you every day since the war. That ones a keeper my dear." She answered. Her smile slightly bigger then before.

"What about Draco Malfoy?" Hermione was desperate to know if he was okay. "Mrs. Granger. I'm sorry to inform you but…Mr. Malfoy was sentenced to ten years in Azkaban." She replied, a frown replacing her smile. "Wh-what? But, why?" Hermione found this impossible. "For the murder of Ronald Weasley." She replied after taking a deep breath in.

Hermione felt numb. She felt distant. Far away from Earth. Like she was in a night mare the would not give her the mercy of ending. She felt pain in every pulse. In the blood running through her veins. She felt dizzy. Out of place. She could not explain how she felt all together. Just that it was the crappiest feeling ever.

After a few minutes of silence, Hermione remembered that she needed yet more information. "Is Ginny Weasley okay?" Hermione asked, her voice a little shaky. "Mrs. Granger I think you've had enough of a day already, maybe you should lie down and rest." She replied. Did something happen to Ginny too? She had to know! "What happened to Ginny?" She asked in a harsh whisper.

"Ginerva Weasley passed away three months ago. The head nurses were surprised she made it that long. Her family was devastated. After loosing Ronald and Fred, they had to go through loosing the only girl. That was a depressing day. The whole family showed up. Speaking of which, they came to visit you. Yes, you've had lots of visitors." She replied, trying to end on a good note. But it failed.

The feeling had returned. The crappy feeling of your blood thickening and you feeling lie you'll never live. That feeling sucked. And Hermione had endured it twice in the past five minutes.

"What about my parents?" Hermione asked sincerely. "They are in Australia. Strangely they have no memory of you at all. So when we told them of your condition they had no idea what we were talking about." The nurse said with a slight smile.

"Oh, I did that. For their own protection." Hermione informed the nurse. "Oh, we found that out from Mr. Potter. We reversed the spell and now they have complete memory of you. They wanted to come see you, but we have a policy against non-magic folk here for safety issues of course. They are up to date with your condition though. Someone is probably informing them right now that you are awake." She smiled even bigger.

The Nurse's beeper on began to buzz. She unhooked it from her robe pocket and read the message on it. She placed it back on her pocket. "Good news, you have a visitor!" She announced. She patted Hermione's hand and walked towards the door. "I'll send them in." She called over her shoulder while walking out the wooden door.

Hermione's thoughts traveled to Draco and Ron and Ginny. She missed them. A lot. But her thoughts of them vanished when a familiar voice came from outside her door. "May I come in?" The voice asked. It sounded strong and excited. "Yes." She replied. Her voice sounded weak and depressed.

When a dark haired boy with emerald eyes came through the door, Hermione could not help but to smile. Harry's hair was unruly had ever. Short but not too short. "Hey." He greeted her, his white teeth shining back at her. "Harry." She replied. Her smile fading when she remembered Ginny and Ron.

A tear rolled down her cheek. Whether it was from sadness or the joy of seeing Harry, she'll never know. "Hermione." Was all he said back. He came over to her and sat next to her. By now she had pushed herself up into the sitting position. She was crying big time now, and Harry hugged her. He held her in his arms. He didn't mind that his shoulder was getting soaked.

Without warning he began to cry too. Just little tears running down his cheeks.

"I miss them s-so much." Hermione said through the down pore of tears. "Me too, Hermione, me too." Harry replied. "But just knowing that one o my best friends is going to be okay is worth living on." Harry added. He let go of the hug and leaned back. He wiped Hermione's cheeks with his thumbs.

"I don't what happened. Both Draco and Ron are gone. Ginny is gone. It just doesn't feel real. It's like a giant nightmare. And I can't wake up." She said before bursting into tears again. "Harry, m-make the dream s-stop." Hermione mumbled out. "I wish I could Hermione. I do. I'd do anything to make it all go away, but I can't. I feel hopeless." Harry replied.

"How have you made it this long?" Hermione asked after calming down a little. "Just knowing that some day you might wake up, made everything worth living for." Harry replied honestly. Only his hope for Hermione kept him going. "But Harry, you've gone through worse things then anybody. I mean, first your parents, then Sirius, then Dumbledore, then Fred, then Ron, and know Ginny. You're so strong, I'd never be able to do it." Hermione told him.

"The hope of someone I loved being alive." Harry said looking deep into her brown eyes. His eyes seemed to sparkle. "Me?" Hermione asked, she clearly had a hard time accepting the fact that she was the only one Harry had left besides the remaining Weasleys. "You." Harry confirmed.

Hermione pulled him into a hug. A long hug. It lasted for what could have been forever. But when Harry leaned back, Hermione kissed him. Not on the cheek. But the lips. She did not know exactly why, but she did. And Harry had no problem with this action. And when they stopped that kiss, they knew there'd be more kisses like this one. A wonderful, short kiss that symbolized there love towards one another.


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Hermione and Harry decide to get married a year later. They have no kids and live in England. As for Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom, you say the same thing only they did have one child by the name of Ronald.

Katie Bell married George Weasley and Lucinda marries a man who can only speak French, but she can read his body language and surprisingly he can read hers. As for Draco Malfoy, you'll have to decide. That's right, I want **you** to make up a **sequel** and if you do be sure to **let me know **so I read about what happens. So remember, Hermione marries Harry and Draco gets out of Azkaban 9 years after they marry. So, be sure to tell me about the sequel.

In Loving Memory of Martin Luther King Jr.

Have a Happy Thanksgiving everyone. And thank you for reading this story.


End file.
